Sedducion Inmortal
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Que pasaria si una noche despiertas en un lugar el que no conoces, y te das cuenta que un Vampiro te sedujo... Mal summary, este fic fue hecho para una actividad que hice para otra pagina espero y les guste...
1. Seduccion Inmortal

SEDUCCION INMORTAL.

Mis ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente viendo la obscuridad de la noche, me incorpore lentamente en la gran cama con sabanas de seda toque mi cabeza con mis delicadas manos, una leve risa se escuchó en el lugar llamando mi atención.

—Te contare lo que es la seducción Inmortal— escuche la voz ronca y sensual con un deje de frialdad que se escuchaba en la gran habitación obscura. — Todo comienza cuando tu presa llega en el momento justo. — vela por vela se va encendiendo en la habitación bañando el gran cuarto de un color amarillento.

—Entre nosotros solo existen una sola regla— la voz se escuchaba al fondo de la gran habitación, gire en la dirección siguiendo la alfombra roja con dorado y negro la cual era un camino largo para llegar al dueño de esa seductora voz.

—El sometimiento…— como si una fuerza anormal me llamara hacia la voz, mi cuerpo se movió sin moverse rápidamente hasta topar mi vista con unas botas de piel, seguido de un pantalón obscuro pegado a las fornidas piernas del misterioso personaje, más arriba su abdomen bien formado al descubierto solo lo cubría un chaleco de piel abierto y por ultimo mi vista se topó con los ojos carmesí en el bello rostro blanquizco y cabellos ondulados azabache que caían por sus hombros y algunos mechones por su rostro quien sonrió levemente despertando mi curiosidad.

—Nosotros sometemos a nuestras victimas de tal manera que casi siempre da la impresión de que son ellas las que finalmente se entregan. Nunca hay violencia, ni asaltos en contra de la voluntad de la víctima, sino una especie de danza de seducción que finalmente acabará con una entrega total. — Le vi levantarse de esa silla con estilo medieval y camino hacia a mi lentamente siempre observándome, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi respiración se volvía más cortada.

—El abandono absoluto de la mujer ante los embates persuasivos de nosotros debe verse como una máscara del sexo. — su voz era un susurro para mis oídos, algo dentro de mi despertaba algo parecido a la excitación… a la pasión. — Nosotros despertamos esa parte dormida— su fría piel hizo contacto con mi ardiente piel, la acaricio lentamente y sentía su respiración profunda al inhalar el aroma a jazmines de mi cabello largo castaño.

— ¿Y cuál es esa parte? —Cuestione por primera vez desde que desperté en esa habitación.

—No comas ansias pequeña—le escuche reír levemente, era como un ronroneo calmado y sereno pero en espera de algo más— Aun no he terminado. — sentí sus carnosos labios en mi hombro dejando un frio beso. — El hombre, sinónimo de "conquista", y la mujer de "descubrimiento". —Susurraba de nuevo— El hombre busca conquistar, busca someter, doblegar las resistencias femeninas. — me decía moviendo mis cabellos con delicadeza, mientras yo cerraba los ojos lentamente dejándome llenar por las caricias que el misterioso hombre me hacía en ese momento.

—Tómame…— de mis labios susurre entrecortadamente pegando mi espalda con su fornido pecho—quiero ser tuya…— le decía una y otra vez y el solo reía lentamente para girarme y ver sus cuencas carmesí.

—Nosotros somos como los humanos, como los hombres— decía tomando mi cuello con una de sus manos y con la otra mano libre peinaba mi cabello— actuamos de la misma manera: nos alimentamos de nuestras víctima solo cuando estas yacen subyugadas ante nosotros. — le vi sorprendida y el solo sonrió levemente mostrando sus colmillos dejándole ver más atrayente para mis ojos.

— ¿Dime que eres en realidad? — le cuestione viendo como él se acercaba a mi rostro como si fuera a besarme.

—Nosotros somos…— hizo una pausa desviando su camino hacia mi cuello besándolo lentamente— Vampiros…— dijo para sentirle sus colmillos rasgando mi piel, el beso de la muerte era tan doloroso pero tan excitante que solo podía cerrar mis ojos disfrutando del momento.

—Uhm…otra presa más que cae bajo la seducción inmortal de un vampiro—escuche la voz seductora de ese misterioso hombre en la lejanía…— este es el precio por el cual los mortales deben pasar para que nosotros sigamos en este mundo— mi vida se estaba acabando, solo podía ver el rostro bañado de sangre de aquel…Vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, un hombre con prestigios y de familia reconocida, mi vida era perfecta o eso creia hasta que conoci a mi peor pesadilla...Kagura Shikamaru una mujer elegante y seductora por naturaleza, pero eso no acaba ahi...tambien conoci a la persona que ayudaria en esta agonia... empecemos desde el inicio... el principio de todo._**

Me encuentro solo en un bar, tomando una cerveza como es costumbre después de cada viernes de trabajo. La misma rutina, llego al bar veo a mi alrededor y solo veo gente más ebria que la semana pasada, definitivamente nada bueno e interesante pasaría.

— ¿De nuevo por aquí?, Sesshomaru— escuche decir al bar ténder que me servía lo de siempre.

—Si…—conteste tranquilo y aburrido mientras tomaba una fritura de un tazón pequeño en la barra de granito color negro— ¿**N**o ha pasado nada interesante?.

—Pues lo único novedoso es que hace unos veinte minutos llego una hermosa mujer— me decía señalándome con la mirada a un rincón alejado de este viejo bar.

—Ya veo— gire mi vista hacia donde el bar ténder me indicaba, al posar mi vista vi a esa mujer de piel como el marfil, sus labios carnosos y carmesís, su cabello obscuro como la noche largo y ondulado, a pesar de que esa hermosa mujer estaba sentada y vestía un vestido entallado de color negro podía ver su buena silueta, en verdad que era muy hermosa.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas? — escuche al viejo Alfred quien se dedicaba a limpiar los vasos de cristal— tal vez y esta noche pasa algo interesante— gire a verle y le vi sonreír, simplemente tome lo último que quedaba de mi cerveza y me levante de mi banco caminando a su dirección.

La vi fijamente, ella solamente alzo su vista observándome, esos ojos color miel teniendo una similitud con el oro me observaban con curiosidad, sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa que le daban un toque de sensualidad, al llegar frente a ella la observe acomodar sus largos cabellos.

—Hola— escuche su tranquila voz mezclada con un deje de sensualidad— te vi llegar hace unos minutos atrás. — me dijo cruzando sus piernas dejando ver un poco de sus muslos.

—Hola— salude con una encantadora sonrisa— no pensé que una hermosa mujer se fijara en alguien…— hice una pausa y encogí mis hombros— como yo.

—Toma asiento—me indico señalando la silla solitaria frente a ella, yo hice lo que me pidió y la observaba sin quitarle la vista de encima— ¿vienes solo? — me cuestiono y yo simplemente reí divertido.

—Eso debería preguntar yo— dije para ver como ella sonreía más abiertamente— sí, vengo solo y ¿tu? — le remate con la misma pregunta y ella simplemente asintió.

—Eres de pocas palabras— le afirme y ella simplemente me observaba, había algo en su mirada que me llamaba toda su atención, era como una hipnosis.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a otro lado? — me cuestiono levantándose y dejando ver su estilizado cuerpo.

—Claro— le conteste sacando mi billetera y sacando algunos billetes dejándolos sobre la mesa, para incorporarme mientras la veo caminar a la salida, era como una felina caminando entre animales indefensos y eso me atraía mucho más, sonreí levemente y la empecé a seguir.

No se por cuánto tiempo manejamos pero llegamos a un edificio al norte de la ciudad, el área parecía muy tranquilo y claro de gente adinerada, bajamos del automóvil ella me tomo con su fría mano así que decida frotar mis manos calientes en sus frías manos para darle un poco de mi calor, ella simplemente me observo y sonrió levemente dándole ahora aun toque coqueto pero tierno y me guiaba hasta la entrada del edificio.

—Bonito lugar— pronuncie al entrar al departamento de la chica la cual a un no sabía su nombre, sentí como sus finas manos acariciaban mi espalda y la escuche reír levemente— parece que tienes muchas ganas de jugar— le decía divertido mientras me desabotonaba la camisa sintiendo el frio contacto de su piel con mi ardiente piel. Te vi un momento pasar frente a mí y me giraste a ver divertida yo simplemente sonreí de lado y te seguí de cercas.

—Ponte cómodo…— me dijo mientras la vi partir a uno de los pasillos cercanos mientras yo me acercaba a la gran ventana que daba vista a la lejana ciudad.

—Luna llena—susurre viendo la gran y redonda luna que sería testigo de una noche llena de pasión, hace tiempo deje de salir con las chicas más hermosas de la ciudad, yo me volví el mujeriego más grande entre mis amigos, ahora después de ese lapso una hermosa mujer me cautivo y me atrajo invitándome a su departamento.

—te vez un poco…tenso— la escuche a mi espalda dando media vuelta, al verla sentí una atracción ante su seducción— siéntate en el sofá— me ordeno, yo al contrario la veía de cuerpo completo, sus largas piernas terminaban al final del camisón blanco que le quedaba un poco grande, su cabello algo alborotado y su hombro descubierto me hizo despertar mi pasión dormida.

— ¿No le temes a un hombre desconocido? —le cuestione al tomar asiento y ver como ella caminaba a un paso sereno pero sexy hacia a mí.

—No…— me contesto al momento que se sentaba sobre mis piernas y me veía fijamente— y tú… ¿No le temes a alguien como yo? — me susurro al oído para después lamerlo, sus frías manos se deslizaban por mi pecho y hombros quitándome la camisa.

—Claro que no— le conteste para reírme junto con ella.

Lo que parecía un juego inocente se volvía mas apasionado, los besos eran tan profundos que terminamos destrozando toda la sala para terminar en el cuarto de cama, en un momento inesperado la vi a ella sobre mi sonriéndome con seducción, con coquetería, sus ojos color miel me atraían, me envolvían en un mundo paralelo, sentía de nuevo el deseo ella me beso, yo la bese, no supe en que momento ella formaba una hilera de besos por mi pecho, abdomen hasta llegar a mi ingle donde sentí una fuerte dolor al tratar de incorporarme vi a esa hermosa mujer ahora bebiendo de mi sangre, la vi incorporarse a mi altura viéndome ahora con unos ojos carmesí, se lamio sus labios un par de veces, una parte de mi me decía que la besara que la poseyera ahí mismo, otra parte de mi estaba asustado y quería huir.

— ¿Ahora me tienes miedo? — me cuestiono de nuevo acercando sus labios rosándolos con los míos, saboreando el metálico de mi sangre.

—**No…**— le dije para ver como abría sus ojos con sorpresa pero a la vez con un brillo extraño— No te temo…

—Eso pensé— me contesto para ver como sonreía y mostraba una sonrisa blanca acompañada de sus colmillos— ahora… serás mío.

Fue un movimiento muy rápido que no pude evadir, sus colmillos encajaron en mi piel, sentía un fuerte dolor, podía como ella succionaba el líquido carmesí que invadía todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerse somnoliento, pesado, esta era mi perdición, ella me había acabado…

Una semana después…

Me encuentro sentado en la banca de siempre observando a mi alrededor, Alfred me sirvió lo de siempre pero esta vez no tome ni una sola gota de alcohol, yo esperaba algo más lo presentía, me gire junto con el banco y la vi entrar era una hermosa muchacha en compañía de otras más, la observe y ella me observo a mí, sonreí levemente y camine hacia ella, era momento de seducir a mi nueva presa.


End file.
